COC(CRAZY OF CLASS)
by GreenPsycho
Summary: kisah akatsuki dan 12 rocky disekolah, dan pembuat onar disekolah, hiks hiks hiks dan ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, dan tolong dimaafkan
1. COC

**kisah akatsuki dan 12 rocky disekolah, dan pembuat onar disekolah, hiks hiks hiks  
**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Om Masashi Kishimoto, yg akan selalu menjadi milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATED: T**

 **CHARACTER:AKATSUKI & 12 ROCKY**

 **GENRE: COMEDY**

 **WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO DIMANA MANA**

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan dari seluruh akatsuki yg mampu membangunkan Putri Tidur sebelum dic***m *plak(author di tabokin pangeran entah siapa namanya authornya lupa)

"kau yakin kami akan sekolah, un?"Tanya seseorang banci*C4 aktif—yg sangat tamvan(baca: cantik) dg rambut kuda poni kuning yg dikuncit satu yaitu deidara

"apakah kalau sekolah gw bisa bawa boneka voodoo, chaki, anabelle, dan ayank berbie gw?"Tanya si babi* kugutsu aktif—mksdnya baby face yg imut imut, taulah siapa dia

"apakah boleh bawa make up" tidak usah dijelaskan siapa yg bertanya ini

"sekolah? Horeeeee banyak permen disana" jingkrak jingkrak kayak kuda lumping-,-, taulah siapa

"oh sekolah boleh lah, disanakan banyak kertas, gw setuju kok yank" jawaban paling normal dan menjijikan

"ikan gw ditarok mana, kalo ada kolam gw mau sekolah" Tanya kisame dg muka gelisah

"yakin gak ada yg takut liat muka kita, trs kalo gak ada yg takut, gw boleh dong nanem bunga yg paling wangi(baca:busuk) disana

"UANG SPPNYA WOY,SPPNYA MAHAAAAL"protes kakuzu sambil keluarin kakulator butut*dideadglare kakuzu—

"boleh juga tuh sklh, gw bisa nambah wawasan tentang agama(readers:haa? Hidan mau belajar agama subahanallah)" sambil ngayunin sabit kearah seekor lalat

"Dan lo tobat, un"

"WAH HIDAN TOBAT" sahut akatsuki minus hidtobpei

"emang disana agamanya jashin kan"jawab hidan semuanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan hidan minus hidan

"UDAH UDAH SEMUANYA TENANG, disana kita belajar, kalo untuk masalah yg lain bisa kita lakuin di istana(baca:markas tikus*amaterasu,shinra tensei, deadglare,kamui, c4, celurit, pentongan(?), lollipop(?) telah dilemparkan kea rah author, dan akhirny author menghilang tak tersisa TAMAT!—"oy oyoy gw masih idup)

"tapi…"

"gak ada tapi tapi, kalian masuk ke kamar masing masing, bsk kita harus berangkat pagi"

"BAIK LEADER" semuanya melesat ke kamar masing masing

Baiklah kita tinggalkan akatsuki, mari kita liat 12 rocky

"sekolah?" seluruh 12 rocky secara serempak

"nenek membuat sekolah, waaah jangan lupakan ramen ichiraku di kantin ya nek" sahut anak berambut blonde kuning seperti duren,dan mempunyai sepasang mata sapphire dan kumis tipis seperti kucing di pipinya

"iya saya sudah membuat sekolah untuk ninja yg sudah menjadi jenin untuk menambah wawasan mereka tentang pelajaran di sekolah konoha school" jawab nenek*dummmm, author di terbangkn kelangit oleh tsunade—Tsunade

"jadi kami akan bersekolah sensei"kata seorang gadis pink dg puppy eyesnya

"iya benar"

"apakah ada akatsuki disana" Tanya seorang pria dg wajah yg tampan, dg rambut model pantat ayam*chidori(author:gosong)

"ya sepertinya begitu" jawab tsunade bingung

"hn" kata uchiha muda dg sipeknya

"baiklah saya akan menunggu kalian semua di sklh"

"horeee sekolah" seluruh 12 rocky serempak minus sasushika

"mendoksenai" sahut melas si rmbut nanas*kagemani no jutsu sukses—sahut shikamaru

HARI SEKOLAH

"wih nih sekolah gede juga ya, un"

"wah berapa duit nih sekolah"

"waaah lo-lo-lolipoooop"

"jashin banyak juga orang nya, ada yg mau gak ya ikut gw"piung plak ting whus ngeng palk nging(hidan ditimpukin masa)

"pasti ada ruang boneka"

"ada kolamnyaaaa waaah"

"anak muridnya banyak, banyak buku lagi, waah bisa nih dimanfaatkan"

"perpusnya ada buku b***p gak ya"dan sekali lagi anggota akatsuki di timpukin masa tpi kali ini pein yg ditimpukin, dan mendapat hadiah dari konan, yaitu sebuah jeweran, cubitan, siksaan, makian, kuburan(?)

"mana otouto kesayangin gw, " dan itachi melihat adiknya yg sedang membawa tas, eh tunggu tasnya seperti tas make up, ya ampun adek sama kakak sama aja, sama sama cucok*sharingan aktif"otouto kyu kesangan kyu sini, oni-chanmu yg unyu unyu ini sangat rindu kepadamyuu" semua orang yg mendengar kata kata itachi yg amat sangat ooc itu langsung dibawa kerumah sakit dan langsung ada yg meninggal dunia ditempat (autor dikuburin masa)dan sasuke memasang muka slw, dan saat melihat siapa yg memanggilnya dia langsung sweatdrops, dan mukannya memerah

"sasuke-kun kakak mu tuh, hampirin sana"ejek sakura,sambil mendorong –dorong sasuke ke sana

"apaan sih sakura-chan….ups" sasuke yg sebal dg sakuran dan sampai keceplosan berbicara chan

"a-apa, kau bilang aku apa, chan" sakura dg muka yg sudah memerah, dan perasaanya yg sudah campur aduh dg merata, lalu diamkan selama beberapa menit lalu panggang, dan hias, kue pun siap disajikan* kali ini author sukses di kubur ke tanah dg satu pukulan, author yg malang—

"aku bilang jidat besar" jawab sasuke dg muka gak bersalah

"A-AP-APA-APPPPAAAAAAAA, SASUKE-KUN TEMEEEEEE" dan kali ini sasuke berhasil dikubur oleh sakura kedalam tanah sama seperti author, sasuke yg malang—hiks hiks hiks

Kembali ke akatsuki lagi

"wah tamannya luas, tapi ada yg takut sama gw , yaudahlah batal gw nanem bunganya"

"baiklah anak anak silahkan masuk kekelas masing masing, di depan kelas sudah saya tempelkan lembara kertas, yg disana ada nama kalian, silahkan anak anak"pengumuman disampaikan oleh sizune,karena kebetulan nenek tsunade lagi sakit

Murid murid pun sibuk mencari kelasnya, karena ini sekolah baru jadi kelasnya nyampe C aja

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KITA SATU KELAS SEMUA, DAN 12 ROCKY SEKELAS KITA JUGA, UN" sahut deidara dg wajah seperti tobi mendapatkan permen

"hore gw sekelas sama otouto gw" kata itachi sambil mencari adiknya yg hilang*pla—tunggu kan sasuke samping ane kekubur ditanah Cuma kepalanya doang yg nongol/Akatsuki+Rocky: oh iyaaaa—

"senpai duduk sama tobi ya"pinta tobi dg menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu(?)(emang keliatan ya)

"senpai mau duduk sama danna,un"kata deidara samba menyiramkan air A**A(maaf sensor soalnya ini merek)

"hn" jawaban sipek dari sasori

"otouto sini dduk samping babang itachui"pinta itachi dg oocnya iyuuh dah

"dobe lu duduk sama gw ya"kata sasuke sambil mencuekin kakaknya

"beneran lo teme, tumben, makasih lah nanti istirahat gua teraktir ramen" sahut bocah blonde duren itu

"hn, tomat aja" lagi dan lagi jawabansipek yg keluar dari uchiha muda satu ini

"A-Ano Sakura , Apakah kamu mau dudk sama saya" Tanya hinata,sambil memegang kedua tali tasnya

"tentu hinata, ayo kita duduk di belakang sasuke dan dobe" jawab sakura dengan senyum manisnya

"di-dibelakang na-naruto-kun, baiklah" hinata berbicara dengan nada alaala aziz gagap, dan mukanya memerah karena membayangkan jika naruto menghadapa ke belakang danmemanggil namanya, aduh hinata sudahlah jangan dipikirkan ,tenang gw gak bakal buat naruto melihatbelakang*dizuken hinata karena hinata tidak setuju

Saat setelah semuanya mendapatkan tempat masing masing, gurunya pun dating

Lalu siapakah gurunya, apakah gurunya galak, gurunya pun masuk kedalam, dan belum menampakan mukanya siapakah guru itu

 **TBC**

 **Gimana ceritanya gajekan , maaf kalo kebanyakan kesalahan, saya newbie. Maaf ya. Ceritanay di chapter dua ya**


	2. PERDEBATAN STRUKTUR KELAS

**Saat setelah semuanya mendapatkan tempat masing masing, gurunya pun datang**

 **Lalu siapakah gurunya, apakah gurunya galak, gurunya pun masuk kedalam, dan belum menampakan mukanya siapakah guru itu**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:Masih punya Om Masashi dong pastinya**

 **RATED:T**

 **GENRE: PARODY**

 **WARNING:KENISTAAN, MENYEBABKAN MUNTABER, OOC, TYPO YG MEMBUAT MATA KABUR**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACAA XD**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **PERDEBATAN STRUKTUR KELAS**

 _Kelas X-C_

 _Naruto_

 _Sasuke_

 _Sakura_

 _Rock Lee_

 _Neji_

 _Ten-Ten_

 _Kiba_

 _Shion eeehh…. Shino_

 _Hinata_

 _Shikamaru_

 _Choji_

 _Ino_

 _Pein_

 _Konan_

 _Deidara_

 _Saori*kugutsu aktif—Sasori_

 _Tobi_

 _Zetsu_

 _Itachi_

 _Kisame_

 _Hidan_

 _Kakuzu_

-oooOoOoOoOooo—

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kelas X-C siapa kah itu dan ternyata (effect: suara drum dan detak jantung) semua siswa dan siswi dikelas itu gelisah, ketakutan, ngeri,kebas(?), kesemutan(?), nangis(loh), makan(?), dan tidur(taulah siapa yg tidur)….. dan ternyata gurunya adalah….

"ANKO SENSEI…." Teriak seluruh murid kompak minus shika

Anko-sensei: "Ohayo"

All X-C:"ohayo sensei"

Anko-Sensei:"baiklah saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian"

' _TIDAAAAAAKKKK…..' batin seluruh murid dikelas itu minus shika_

"baiklah anak anak, saya punya peraturan dikelas ini" ujar Anko-Sensei

"Peraturan apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala durennya yang kutu an*author dirasengan Naruto

"pertama tidak boleh makan didalam kelas" Kata Anko-Sensei sambil ngeDEATHGLARE Choji yang sedang makanria

"Kedua, baju harus rapih, gak ada yg dibuka kancingnya" kata anko-sensei sambil tunjukin tangan yg udah dikepal kearah sang zombie*disabit—a.k.a Hidan

"Apa masalahnya kalo kancingnya dibuka" ujar Hidan dengan santai dan nunjuk nunjuk senseinya pake jari tengah

"oooh berani macem macem kamu ya" jawab Anko-Sensei dengan munculnya aura hitam yg mengerikan disekitar anko sensei"sini kamu" ancam anko sensei sambil nunjukin ekspresi angkernya

Hidan yg udah merasa gak enak langsung sembah sujud di kakinya anko sensei(hidan: oi author enak amat lo buat gw sembah sujud dikakinya anko killer itu/author:yg ngetik siapa,terserah gw dong mau nulis apa, biarkan gw nulis sesuka hati gw, gw kan author yang kece*author di timpukin sama readers)

"sorry sensei, saya minta maaf, saya gak akan ngulangin lagi, tapi maaf saya ya plis" mohon hidan sambil nyium sepatu anko sensei, ck ck ck nista sekali kau Hidan, dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya

"ketiga dan terakhir, jangan ada yg baca majalah h**n**I dan make up an di kelas ini" pein yg merasa dia yg sedang dilihat anko sensei langsung menyimpan majalahnya, sedangkan itachi yg asik bermake-up-ria tidak peka, dan otoutonya yg sudah memberikan kode kepada anikinya malahan di cuekin, dan akhirnya Itachi sukses kena timpukan maut dari guru killer itu, kesian sekali nasib mu itachi

"baik anak anak kalian mengerti" Tanya Anko-Sensei

"MENGERTI SENSEI"teriak seluruh murid X-C minus Itachi(inget Itachi pingsan)

"eeh satu lagi, saya yang akan memilih ketua kelas dll, kalian setuju?" Tanya anko yg balik lagi kedalem

"setuju sensei" jawab semua murid X-C

"baiklah, nanti saya akan memberi catatannya"sambil menulis struktur kelas

"Hinata tolong tulis ini di papan tulis" perintah anko ke Hinata, dg member kan senyuman manis(tumben biasanya iblis*author terbang ke langit ke 7 di tinju anko/readers nya nelen ludah—

"Ha-hai sensei"jawab Hinata dengan gugup

 _Stuktur Kelas_

 _Ketua Kelas: Uzumaki Naruto_

 _W. Ketua Kelas: Uzumaki Nagato a.k.a Pein_

 _Sekretaris : Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Bendahara: Kakuzu_

 _Seksi Keamanan: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Seksi Keagamaan: Hidan_

 _Seksi Seni: Sasori_

 _Deidara_

 _Seksi Kebersihan: Haruno Sakura_

"Se…sensei sudah selesai" kata Hinata sambil mengembalikan kapur kepada Anko-sensei

"Terimakasih Hinata"sambil menyuruh Hinata duduk kembali"ini dia strukturnya, bagi yang tidak setuju silahkan tunjuk tangan dan beritahu kenapa" kata anko sensei yg mendapat hadiah utama 1 miliyar, eeeeh maaf salah, kata anko sensei yang mendapat tunjuk tangan tanda tidak setuju dari semua murid minus Kakuzu"iya ada apa semuanya angkat tangan" Tanya anko bingung.

"KAMI TIDAK SETUJU KAKUZU MENJADI BENDHARA" tereak semua murid minus kakuzu yang sedang kesenangan sambil bayangin lollipop*plak(author kena gampar uang segaplok sama kakuzu/Kakuzu: author emang gw Tobi bayangin Lolipop/ Author: go-Gomen kuz) bayangin duit kasnya mau di apain, lalu kakuzu tersadar dari membayangnya dan langsung bertanya"kenapa gitu gak setuju gw jadi bendahara?"sambil garuk garuk cadar(?)

"GAK YAKIN SAMA MUKA LO"jawab 12 Rocky

"KORUPSI, BISA BISA UANG KASNYA ABIS SAMA LO(UN)!"tereak akatsuki minus kakuzu

"ok kalo gitu saya aja sensei yang jadi bendaharanya"konan mengusulkan dirinya menjadi bendahara dan yg lain manggut manggut setuju

"baiklah kalo begitu"anko sensei pun mengganti lagi struktur kelasnya

 _Stuktur Kelas_

 _Ketua Kelas: Uzumaki Naruto_

 _W. Ketua Kelas: Uzumaki Nagato a.k.a Pein_

 _Sekretaris : Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Bendahara: Konan_

 _Seksi Keamanan: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Seksi Keagamaan: Hidan_

 _Seksi Seni: Sasori_

 _Deidara_

 _Seksi Kebersihan: Haruno Sakura_

"apa masih ada yang mau diganti"Tanya anko sensei

"tidakk ada sensei" jawab seluruh murid X-C minus kakuzu, (karena Kakuzu lagi pundung dipojokan mainin poop meong(?)*tangan author dijait jadi gak bisa ngetik dan tamat(oy oy masih bisa ngetik gw)

Tapi ada satu hal yang janggal disini apa itu ya, sepertinya author lupa ini, yaudahlah lupakan sahaja

Tengtongtengtongtongtengtengtong(Bel Istirahat /readers:belnya norak/tsunade: kalo mau modernnya mana duitnya lo mau beliin/author: dah dah dah lanjut ke cerita)

Jam istirahat pun berbunyiitu tandanya Akatsuki dkk istirahat selamanya*seluruh jurus akatsuki dkk dilemparkan keauthor, minus kakuzu yg masih pundung*—

"yok kita ke kantin laper nih gw gara gara debat tadi" ujar pein sambil megang perut yang kekeroncongan.

"sama aja perut gw juga udah laper,apa lo mau gw santep"omongan zetsu membuat orang yg mendenganya mejauhi zetsu

"eeh tobi manaya, un?kok gak keliatan batang hidungnya(?)?"Tanya deidara, yg tumben tumbenan nanyain keberadaan makhluk autis itu

"cieee deidara nyariin tobi" ejek Kisame yg lagi on jailnya

"apaan sih lo ini, danna ke kantin yuk, gw mau nyari tanah liat disana ada yg jual apa kagak, un" ujar deidara dengan tampang polosnya, yg kelewatan masa tanah liat di jual dikantin, sedangkan sasori yang mendengarnya langsung ilfeel, dan sweatdrop.

"dei-chan, jangan malu maluin danna, dikantin adanya makanan, bukan tanah liat aduh" sasori berbicara sambil menahan malu akibat ulah deidara"yaudah yuk pada kekantin"ajak danna, dan akhirnya mendapat pernyatan cinta dari semua akatsuki(readers muntah muntah, akatsuki siap siap mau ngebacok author, sasori tambah ilfeel, dan rambutnya berubah jadi tambah merah

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah masuk kelas, mereka kembali melihat struktur kelasnya, dan mereka terkejut karena, ada hal yang sangat janggal, dan yang tidak mereka sadari saat ditanya oleh anko sensei, dan mereka melihat lagi ke seksi…..

 **-TBC-**

 **Maaf minna ceritanya author skip dlu, soalny authornya udah mentok idenya, mungkin di chapter berikutnya lebih menarik**

 **Deidara: ganbate author, un**

 **Author: benerkanada yang janggal, soalnya tadi ada yang aneh anehgitu**

 **Sasori: jangan menyerah ya(sambil mengibarkan bendera akatsuki(loh)**

 **Author: terimakasih**

 **Itachi: minna maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, authornya juga manusia, jadi juga banyak kesalahan, keep reading and review yaaa**

 **THX FOR READING MINNA**


End file.
